


Complicated Emotions

by SomeAlmostWriter



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, flufff, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeAlmostWriter/pseuds/SomeAlmostWriter
Summary: Junkomaeda fluff set just after the last episode of the despair arc.Read or keep scrolling.





	

She had never met him before, he was suspended after all, she never even knew he existed until he showed up with a gun. She knew she was in no real danger after all, her sister may have been preoccupied but Izuru Kamukura was not, still, having a gun pointed at her was pretty despair inducing, all her planning to be stopped before it even really started.

Of course he did not see it that way, he claimed to do it all in the name of hope but he didn't want her dead. He seemed to think Junko, as the ultimate despair, would lead to the birth of the ultimate hope and was only testing that she was truly the ultimate despair, something along those lines. For Junko, it was hope or despair but this boy, Nagito Komaeda, seemed to fall into a grey area, it only made her more interested in him.

\----------------

The place was in flames, reserve course students jumped off buildings and willingly ran into fires, this was despair alright. Hopes peak academy had just been destroyed, the thousands of brainwashed students had really managed to liven the place up a bit even if they were completely worthless. Junko simply watched the chaos from the roof that belonged to the old school building.

"Junko, you should be careful, you could fall"

"Shut up pig face, no one cares what you have to say"

The only other person with the ultimate despair was her other half, her twin sister, Mukuro Ikusaba. She didn't flinch at Junkos harsh words, if anything she started to blush. She didn't understand, not really, she followed Junkos orders but she didn't understand despair, nearing the edge of this rooftop was despair, the constant screaming was despair but most of all, the plan she was ready to put into action was despair.

"Upupupu, hey stinky, lets great our followers"

On impulse, as always, Junko decided to take a closer look at the tragedy of hopes peak academy. Her sister would voice her concerns, as always, but it was because she didn't understand, the possibility of death is what makes it even more despair inducing. Seeing people burning themselves alive right in front of you, smelling burning flesh and hearing their screams, Junk was already drooling at the thought.

"But, Junko, I'm not sure it would be-"

Walking past her, Junko ignored her sister. Hearing the click of her high heels against the stone roof, Junko simply headed for the door leading to the stairs to go down. Grabbing the door handle, she could hear her sister follow her, trying to show her concern without voicing it, after all, Junko wasn't going to listen, at least she could figure that much out.

The walk down the wooden stairs was mostly silent except for the screams that came from just outside the building. Junko was going to be busy planning the next killing game and wanted to entertain herself when she could, why not take advantage of the situation but her sister thought differently, she wanted them to leave and plan their next move or rather Junkos next move. It was easy to follow her sisters train of thought, that's why Junko was the brains of the operation, her sister was just the bodyguard and well...

Arriving at the door out of the building, Junko swung it open with no hesitation at all, the stench of blood was much stronger now and a few bodies were easily spotted nearby. There were still a few students around, swinging lethal weapons at each other or damaging property but most had already committed suicide after seeing the brainwashing video, speaking of, where did Ryouta end up again? Oh well, once he's despairing.

Her sister was on full alert, a knife in her hand in case they were attacked, she was so boring sometimes. They eventually reached the fountain near the entrance of the school and noticed the pile of bodies surrounding it, one nameless student even ended up landing on the top of the fountain dying the entire fountain a murky pink. It was just another symbol of the despair Junko had caused, the single body ruining the once 'beautiful' display, Junko decided to sit down on the edge of the fountain.

"It's so-"

Before she could finish her thought on how much despair the scene in front of her was, she was interrupted by someone she didn't think she'd see again. He had walked behind her and instantly recognised who she was, he walked to her left, the side Mukuro wasn't guarding like an overly protective dog. Above the dying sounds of screaming and laughter, he spoke up in his usual raspy voice.

"To think I would meet you again, is this good luck? For trash like me to meet the ultimate despair once again it must be, maybe to test her despair?"

Not missing a beat, Mukuro had a knife at Nagitos throat the minute he spoke, not that it stopped him. Out of his entire class, he was the only one that interested Junko at all, his train of thought was so demented, she wondered how he even lived this long. It was luck, always luck, just like he said, they had met again that day but for what reason and most importantly, what was he going to do after meeting the person that just killed his class rep in cold blood, would the brainwashing be enough?

"Take the knife away pig breath, so, what are you going to do now to 'test my despair', you don't have a gun anymore"

She was interested, with Nagito you could never really tell what he has up his sleeve, what he was planning. He came back to hopes peak academy knowing all about the Kamukura project and Junkos involvement in the downfall of hopes peak academy, he was more intelligent than he looked, and there was of course his luck. Whatever happened it was bound to be somewhat despair inducing, it would also be interesting to see how the brainwashing affected Nagito especially.

"Ha, with the school destroyed, I think we can say you're ultimate despair, I can only imagine the hope that will defeat you, I intend to see it with my own two eyes"

Mukuro was uncomfortable, the man before her was clearly unstable, at the mention of hope his eyes lit up with insanity, he spoke with absolute certainty, he would see Junkos end. This is why Junko liked talking to him, even in despair he talked of hope, even before the brainwashing he was like this, in his mind hope would always defeat despair and he would do anything to see it, that was when Junko had an idea.

"To let you in on a secret, I have plans but should they ever fail, I have a backup plan"

This gained his attention, he seemed to have nothing to do now anyway so Junko thought she would steer him in the right direction. Her sister was now shaking, why would she let a stranger know about our plans?, or something like that, god she was annoying. 

It's not the Junko trusted Nagito but she knew he would be interested in the end goal, great despair, that in his mind would be overcome by hope. Despair hope, despair hope, that's the cycle boring on its own but to see the lengths one person would go to, you have to wonder if it really was all for hope.

"You see, a while ago I met five interesting kids, it's only a matter of time before they have an entire town under their control, consider them my followers, there are also, well I really shouldn't tell you this, but we're currently finding relatives of certain students, and keeping them there"

He was silently listening, only the sound of the blood filled fountain could be heard. The suicides had finally stopped and it was quiet, the dead around them made no sound and none of the three people left alive paid them any heed. She could see him processing, making sense of all the information until he spoke.

"A backup plan, so you do intend to die, five protégées to carry out your will, the person who defeats you will be the ultimate hope, as is fitting, and their relative should still be in the town, a battle between hope and despair, one I could see and aid myself"

He caught on quick, he always did. Deep down they both knew this really would be the last time they both met, he had no idea about the killing game she was currently planning. The old school building would be the setting but it would be impossible to break in, even for the ultimate lucky student but he would still watch her defeat, if she was defeated. A few of her peers seemed as if they could cause trouble for her and she would be more than happy to die.

If she did, Nagito would be able to find the ultimate hopes relative and Junko, well AI's aren't that hard to make, not with Junkos skills. The two would create a distorted battle between hope and despair, Junko working with Monica and Nagito manipulating the story behind the scenes. That was an if and a maybe, Junko could very well be there in person to cause despair and Nagito would have to randomly pick whichever person he thought had the most hope. It was unlikely, with Kyoko, Byakuya and most of all Makoto it was unlikely. 

"Ah but I can't leave just yet, I'm sure the final stage is nearby and I can't afford to miss the sight of your dead corpse"

He said it calmly, more nonchalantly and conversational than you would expect, his eyes held despair but he had yet to burst out into maniacal laughter shouting nonsense about hope and despair. Junko sensed it, he was supposedly in despair but he still believed in hope, he believed Junko would die, so he would see her corpse. This is what made him so interesting, why view the corpse of your greatest enemy if you know they will most certainly die, why carry out their will after they die?

"And then you will meet my other followers, just like I've told you to"

"Ha, if it's for hope of course, I will help your followers become true despair, only then can hope overcome them, just like it will you"

The two were having such a pleasant conversation until a third party decided to intervene. Listening to Nagito constantly talk about how her sister was going to die had been the last straw for Mukuro, She charged at Nagito with a knife. She didn't get far, Junko simply tripped her up as she ran, it was annoying when she interrupted couldn't she control herself a little.

"Stop being so annoying you selfish pig"

Junko shouted at her sister currently beneath her feet and stated to kick her sides. The knife lay on the floor just in front of her as she was completely powerless to her sisters abuse, not that she minded. Junko abusing her meant she loved her, she would despair if she died, that's just how Junko showed she cared. Even if, Mukuro was just trying to keep Junko safe from the obviously mentally unstable boy before her, so she let her sister kick her until she was satisfied.

"Now don't speak another word until I'm finished, ugh"

Nagito had watched silently, he probably picked up on how their relationship worked, Mukuro was practically brainwashed herself, she would do anything for her sister. After the violent outburst Junko composed herself in a matter of seconds and acted like nothing had happened at all. She probably felt despair harming her twin sister, not that Nagito even wanted to begin trying to understand how she thought.

"So, are you going to tell me where to find these children?"

She mentioned a town but never said which one, it was done on purpose, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out, she wanted something, Junko herself probably didn't even know what. She was unpredictable at times and impulsive most of the time. A wide smirk filled her face at Nagitos question, she wasn't going to make this easy but honestly neither of them were in much of a hurry. 

"Perhaps, or..."

"Well, don't leave me in suspense"

She rested her feet on her sister who had now turned into a comfortable footrest, she tapped a long red nail against the side of the fountain as she thought. The sound of running water filled the silence but it was almost and unwelcome distraction, there was no real tension in the air only mild curiosity, there were so many things the ultimate despair could come up with but she had to pick something Nagito could have never predicted. 

"You could kiss me"

The suggestive look she sent in his direction after saying it didn't exactly help. Nagito, well he had a lot of mixed feeling toward Junko, He loved her and hated her so much, the despair she brought was horrible but the hope that would be born after that despair would be wonderful, it was a hard concept to explain and Nagito himself didn't quite understand his feelings. If it was just for information it would be ok, right?

"I don't really have a choice in the matter do I, I guess someone as worthless as me should feel-"

Losing patience and not being bothered to listen to Nagito start monologuing again, she decided to take the initiative and surprise the white haired boy. He had been standing close to the fountain for a while, to reach him Junko simply had to move over a bit and pull him down to her level. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer before he could even finish his sentence, and then she closed her eyes and kissed him.

She had smashed her lips to his and, shocked and unsure of what to do, Nagitos lips remained still against hers for a few seconds as she moved against his lower lip harshly. Deciding to kiss back, Nagtio moved against her lips, leaning in closer to her and putting his hands in her hair to help keep himself balanced. This seemed to encourage Junko as she started to gently bite Nagitos lower lip, beginning to play with tufts of his hair.

This lasted for a while and the two started to lose breath, and so they eventually parted for a few seconds. Panting, Nagito looked down at Junko who was smirking at him with devilish charm. It was then Nagito realised that he was blushing, it probably contrasted deeply with his pale skin and hair. The kiss was intense and admittedly Nagitos first, he was still unsure of how to feel about Junko. It was then she leaned closer to him and whispered softly into his ear, playfully biting his earlobe when she was there.

"They call themselves the warriors of hope, you can find them in Towa city"

She unwrapped her hands from his neck and he quickly removed his hands from her hair and straightened himself before looking at her again. She was still smirking, looking at him invitingly, it made Nagito feel slightly uncomfortable, did he regret kissing her, it didn't mean much right? But he was still blushing and had to look down to avoid her stare, he was still so unsure but, he probably wouldn't see her again so it might be better to forget it ever happened.

\--------------

Nagito left her at the blood filled fountain, he watched the killing game, Mukuro death, Junkos death. He seen Makoto Maegi defeat her, he silently encouraged him as he decided never to give up hope, he watched the birth of ultimate hope through an old TV screen. If it wasn't for Junko, this would never have happened, he thanked her for that.

He wasn't sure what came over him that day, he went to make sure she was dead but ended up taking part of her back with him. He travelled to Towa city with her attached to him, he found Makotos sister and the Warriors of hope, all with her right beside him. He truly hates and loves her, all he wants to see is a battle between hope and despair, to see hole be born anew, she gave him that.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am, I've tried to upload this already, I need sleep.  
> I really wanted to write this but I feel I kind of messed it up, mostly with Nagito, how do you even write him in despair.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please ignore any grammar mistakes.


End file.
